Fire
by SMulder
Summary: One shot. Connor and Haytham are journeying to Boston from New York when they are caught in a forest fire. Will Haytham save Conner or leave him to die?


**A/N: Characters not mine **

* * *

The remainder of the sun beat down as dusk approached. Summer had be long with record high temperatures causing forest fires all over Conner's homeland.

Haytham was dragging behind as Conner kept pace, leading the way through the wilderness.

"How much further Conner?"

"Not much further, Father."

Conner was becoming impatient with his Father, telling him what to do and then expecting him to lead the way when Haytham himself got out of his depth, which was often. He would never forgive his father after he discovered that he was the one to give the order which destroyed his village. No matter what Haytham said about not giving the order, nothing could sway him from his resolve.

Lifting his head as he reached the cliffs edge looking over the wide expanse of land, Conner smelt a slight scent of burning on the air. He had experienced his fair share of forest fires as a child so did not consider any complications with the final leg of the journey.

Conner turned to call out to his father when a deer ran towards him. As a reflex, he released his hidden blade in time to stab the spooked animal in the neck. Its momentum provided too much force for Conner to counteract, pushing them both over the edge of the cliff.

Haytham came round a thick cluster of shrubbery out of breath. He had forgotten how much he hated the open spaces. The only thing that drew him back, was the thought of Conner's mother. The only women he had ever truly loved. After finding out about her death years later, a sorrow had clung to his heart which was deepened by the hatred Conner had for him. Getting him to understand was impossible since Conner believed that he was the one responsible for the order to destroy his village.

He was seriously considering making Charles pay for what he did. The only problem was that he was a valuable asset with plentiful allies. Haytham could look after himself, he just wanted to avoid conflict. He was getting too old for this life.

Pulling himself to his feet he scanned the area for Conner. Not to his surprise, he was no where in sight. He smelt a faint burning smell on the air but thought nothing more of it. Conner's people had camps all over the forest and Haytham guessed it came from one close by. The views of the mountains warmed his heart as he thought about the life he could of had with Conner.

He walked over to the cliffs edge to see whether he could see Conner. There was no way he could find his way though the masses of trees of ridges to New York. That was one of the few things that Haytham let Conner have free reign over. He didn't like telling Conner what to do but he was still young and naive. Haytham didn't want the templars to get to his son, like they had got to him.

Reaching the cliffs edge, Haytham called out Conners name. Of course the boy was being stubborn, trying to defy him. He had of course, forced Conner on this journey to pull him out of Charles eye. Ever since Charles had encountered Conner as a child, he had been adamant to ensure his destruction.

Sighing, Haytham pinched the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes again he caught a glimpse of material in the shrubbery below. Conner was properly examining some animal trail. That was another thing that Haytham admired his son for. The skills he had developed living in this environment had given him abilities only Haytham could dream of.

Climbing down the rock face Haytham became increasing aware of the burning smell. Only slightly concerned, it soon passed his mind as he misplaced his foot and fell the remaining distance to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of him as his chest received the force of the rock hard ground beneath him. Gasping he stood up, gathering his bearings and letting his eyes adjust as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

The air seemed warmer as he searched for where he had thought he had seen Conner from the top of the cliff. He saw Conner then, face down on top of a dead animal. A mild panic set over him which he had never felt before. In two strides he was next to Conner and pulling him onto his back. His eyes were closed and there was a trail of blood tricking down his face.

As Haytham decided what to do with Conner, Haytham finally came to senses and realised the source of the smoke and heat which was still growing hotter. The trees which had been previously concealed by a large rock formation were quickly spreading a fire which must of started further down in the valley. Within minutes their position would be overtaken by the flames. Haytham's instinct was to run and save himself but he stopped himself. For to long he had only thought about his own life. He tried to shake Conner awake but his eyes remained closed. Without further delay he pulled Conner over his shoulder and began hastily winding his way round the fallen trees as the fire drew in closer. He recalled Conner saying that there was a lake not far from their previous position, he just hoped he was taking them in the right direction.

Just as he thought there was no where left to go, he glimpsed the water not more than 30ft away. Quickening his pace he managed to reach the lake with seconds to spare. Pulling him and Conner into deeper water he watched the fires burn, destroying everything in its path.


End file.
